1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arrangements for measuring the height of a layer of floating liquid, especially the height of a layer of a first liquid floating on a second liquid.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In certain industrial applications it is necessary to detect by measuring the height of a layer of an organic liquid on the surface of an aqueous layer. If the organic liquid is flammable it is hazardous to use electronic means to measure the height since the possibility of sparks can lead to fire or explosions.